battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaty/Gallery
Assets Gateaset.png NEWGatyBody.png Gaty Body 3Q.png 1527435203499.png Gatylaying.png Gaty angled.png Gaty behind.png Gaty Body Front copy.png Poses Gato.png Gaty2.png coolgaty.png Gaty wiki pose.png NEwerGatymanG.png gaty 2.png GatyPatreon.png Gaty intro.png gaty intro 2.png Smacktgaty.png GATE1.png sadgaty.png Gaty in BFB 3.png GATE3.png SillyOlGaty.png Gaty bfb.png Gaty face.png Gaty tounge.png gaty dork.png grrrratiry.png 0A26F008-B14A-42EF-90D5-31A3565D1E39.png GatySquad.png BFB-vectors-042.png 0If_oy......png GATE2.png GAT1.png geity.png Book and Gaty.png this looks like the bfb 9 gaty O.O.png Gaty in BFB 11.png Gaty top view.png Gaty in BFB 12.png Gaty gets evillll.png asdsadsada.png Gaty laying0001.png gaty sitting sad.png gaty sitting sadder.png gaty sitting AAAAAAH.png Gaty-tears.gif gaty is so cute crying.png Gaty-sad.gif gaty happy hey taco.png gaty nervous.png gaty neutral.png Scenes Gaty.png Gate.jpeg Screenshot_20170923-184644.jpg TLC full count.png|Gaty in IDFB Intro Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG Bell tv maker saw roboty gaty david and clock.PNG Tree david saw roboty basketball bell donut and gaty.PNG Bell roboty saw blocky gaty david and clock.PNG gaty.PNG Chillgaty.png Bfbgaty.png Screenshot_2017-12-01_at_5.07.34_PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.10.12 PM.png nice.PNG Chrome 2017-11-10 19-26-36.png Bleh.PNG Bleh in BFB 1.png Sad Gaty.png Screenshot_2019-07-07_at_12.37.21_PM.png Gaty sitting.png Bleh in BFB 3.png Lazygaty.png Gaty blends in fences.png|"Wow, Bracelety went out strong." god i love that face.png BA3A54FF-1EE6-4B1E-B2F3-221CA649D5C6.jpeg Saw wants out.png GatyIsntBurning.PNG|"Dang it! Now Saw is infected with the light!" Gaty Saw and GB on the rocket.jpg Gaty face-0.png BE60E8F1-7F7F-4E3F-A8B8-8FA458C5BB53.jpg DD712059-30A6-4237-A54B-AB505454FCB6.jpg Foasdjaj.png Bandicam_2018-03-10_11-54-51-751.jpg Screen Shot 2018-04-14 at 10.14.00 PM.png gate-ee.png SIGH.png if only......png|"If only there were someone on our team who SPECIALIZED in THROWING!" Book must be so lucky to be in a team full of pretty gorls......png gaty screams at book i guess.jpg|Gaty and Book from the thumbnail of a livestream by Satomi. Lollipops arms bounce!!! thats some attention to detail.png i love her too. i love all the gals.png Hey buon idea.png Shes doing nothing.png The wood flesh.png|"Why did I think this was a good idea?!" Huhh.png Dora from the top looks like. dirt.png I like gatys face.png oh man.png i love her too!.png aBecause.png|"Because no one voted for me..." gatys rad i love her.png|"...so you can't eliminate me!" there youre welcome.png MAYBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOURE GONNA BE THE ONE THAT SAVES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.png probably wont add this but Bapy.png Screen Shot 2018-07-11 at 9.41.56 PM.png ann ffff gh.png Gfs question mark.png okay,.png ppppp.png i just wanna name all of these hm.png hmmmmmm love her.png GatyPuppet.jpg|Gaty puppet GTY1.jpg GTY2.jpg GTY3.jpg GTY4.jpg Gaty fall.jpeg GTY5.jpg GTY6.jpg GTY7.jpg GTY8.jpg Gaty~2.jpg 18.PNG photobomb.png you go gaty.png GTY9.jpg GTY10.jpg GTY11.jpg GTY12.jpg GTY13.jpg GTY14.jpg|"Even if we were in a crisis, the proper response is not to vilify our allies." undramatic dramatic lines.png BFB_Votin_GT.png BFB_14_Gaty.png ELIMINATEGATY.png Gaty TeamIcon.png|Gaty's voting icon oh noes.png oH OH.png Gaty AAAAA.png I feel ya.png lowkey looks like an owo face.png *afraid wheeze*.png her whine is lowkey a lil funny but it's probs bc u dont hear it often.png gOD that's a mood.png i cant believe im gaty.png i am just s i am just sitting here.png Gaty hmmm.png hwait.png BIG REGRET.png mmmm oooo.png oh my plank.png hwoe.png get that lean.png waiiiiiit.png saws icon dasuyfgk.png sevennnnn.png baby gaty baby gaty.png Gaty7.png Did_not_realize_this_face_moved_for_a_while.png huuuufh.png book is missin.png F EA R.png ehhh?.png oH?.png GATY IS SAFE AS WELL.png Gatyslaf.png Gatymadatbok.png Gatybeforedeath.png Gatydead.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries